


Study Break

by eLJay



Series: If You'd Agree to Be My Love [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot vaguely set between "I'd Build You a World" and "Eurotrip" (but can be read alone). Sometimes you just need a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Star Wars, or anything else here.
> 
> Unrepentant scoundrel Elfpen drew a picture of modern Hiccup wearing glasses and it broke my brain. This is the result.

Hiccup rubbed the heel of one hand against his eyes and then sneaked a look at Merida where she sat cross-legged, her hair thrown into a messy ponytail and a thick textbook in her lap as she scribbled in a notebook. She had an exam on Tuesday, so he'd had to promise that if she visited that weekend she'd actually get some revising in. Luckily it was November and sleeting; not even Toothless was tempted to go outside. Instead he was curled up on the floor below Merida, his ears twitching as he dreamed.

As stealthily as possible Hiccup tipped to one side and felt in his desk drawer, pawing through it as quietly as he could without taking his eyes from his laptop. With his goal in hand he carefully unfolded the earpieces and slipped the glasses onto his face, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the increased clarity. He was feeling pleased that she hadn't noticed when Toothless suddenly yipped in his sleep and Merida looked up, glancing around the room. Her gaze landed on him and Hiccup knew what was coming.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Yep, there it was.

Anticipating it didn't keep him from flushing red. He didn't really like to wear the glasses; he thought they made him look like a stereotypical nerd. Not that he wasn't a nerd, but he didn't think it was necessary to advertise. People found out easily enough anyway—right now he was wearing a faded old Star Wars t-shirt and that was kind of a giveaway. He shrugged, still staring at the 3D model on the screen, hoping its glow would balance out his blush. Why was he blushing, anyway? She was his girlfriend; she wouldn't tease him for wearing glasses. "I only need them when my eyes get tired."

From the corner of his eye he saw Merida lean toward him and reach out, taking his chin in her hand and turning his face toward her. He met her eyes as her thumb stroked over the scar on his chin and she regarded him with a thoughtful expression. After a few seconds his eyes dropped away from her inspection. "I know, I look like a dork," he muttered self-consciously.

"No, you don't," she said quietly. He looked up to retort, one eyebrow raised, but the change in her demeanor stopped him. Instead of thoughtful she now looked predatory, eyelids drooping and tongue darting out to lick her lips. He tracked the movement, bemused at her change in mood. She didn't normally like to be interrupted while she was studying—that'd been part of the reason he hadn't wanted to distract her from her note-taking—but at the moment she didn't seem to be annoyed. Far from it, really.

Her textbook shut with a thump as she pushed it away and unfolded her legs, stretching a bit as she stood. Then she plucked the computer from his legs and set it aside carefully before taking its place in his lap. She pushed the hair back from his forehead and then dropped her arms around his neck. "If your eyes are tired, you should probably take a study break," she advised solemnly, ignoring the fact that she had literally gotten between him and his work. "You'll feel better after."

He fought not to smile as his hands found their way to her waist. "You're probably right. But what can I do that'll give my eyes a chance to rest?" he wondered idly, fingers already on her back, tracing up her spine under her shirt. She kissed him lightly, careful not to knock into his glasses and smudge them, which he appreciated. He took advantage of the fact that he could see clearly to take in the way a rosy glow crept over her normally pale skin and made her freckles disappear as she pressed closer to him.

When she pulled back her eyes were the kind of dark he never got tired of seeing. "You're a clever man. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Then she slipped his glasses off and he closed his eyes.

She was right on both counts. He did figure something out, and it did feel a lot better after that.


End file.
